Bouncefire
|pastaffie=Rogue |death=Killed by Darktail |age=Unknown |kit=Bounce, Bouncekit |apprentice=Bouncepaw |warrior=Bouncefire |mother=Clovertail |father=Unnamed tom |brother=Rockshade |sister=Tinycloud |half-brother=Sandynose |half-sisters=Birdwing, Honeytail |mentor=Patchfoot |app=Blossomheart |livebooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks=Unknown }} Bouncefire is a ginger tom. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :Bounce is born to a rogue named Clover, along with his siblings, Rock and Tiny. :Bounce and his family are being attacked by a fox, but they are saved by Sharpclaw, Firestar, and Sandstorm. After the incident, Clover decides to join SkyClan, primarily for protection. Shortly after that, Bounce and his siblings earn their Clan names; Bouncekit, Tinykit, and Rockkit. :While in the nursery, Bouncekit is noted as being the most troublesome and adventurous of all the kits, which gets him and his siblings in trouble numerous times. While exploring, Bouncekit and his siblings find the Whispering Cave. While he rediscovers the cave, he gets swept into the river and almost drowns. He is saved by his mother, who can swim extremely well. Because of the trouble he caused, no one believes him about the cave. Soon, he and the other kits start spreading rumors of scary things in the caves, and they are discouraged when Firestar takes a patrol in to investigate. :When Petal and her kits come to stay, Bouncekit and his siblings jump around, yowling about how they are not the smallest anymore. When Petal explains to her kits that they are not really Clan cats and that they just need a place to stay, Bouncekit wonders if that is why they don't have the suffix of 'kit' at the end of their names. :After Leafstar becomes SkyClan's new leader, she makes Bouncekit an apprentice, giving him Patchfoot as a mentor and awarding him his new name, Bouncepaw. SkyClan's Destiny :Bouncepaw is initially spotted by Leafstar playing with his siblings, Rockpaw and Tinypaw, before their warrior ceremony. After some deliberation whether or not to wait for the daylight warriors, as they have not appeared yet, the ceremony takes place and he earns the name Bouncefire. The daylight warriors arrive soon after and are unhappy about missing the ceremony. Snookpaw, who really admires Bouncefire, is especially disappointed to have missed the ceremony, as he had wanted to be the first to call his warrior name. The young cat states that he wishes for Bouncefire to be his mentor instead of Billystorm. :For his first task as a warrior, he is sent on border patrol with Sparrowpelt and Ebonyclaw. He is noted to be among the Clan cats that are hostile to the daylight warriors. :He is later chosen to go with Leafstar to explore the dens higher up to cliff. He offers to go to the dens at the top, boasting that he can climb up there well, but is told that the entire patrol could manage it. Upon reaching the top, he sneezes because of the dust, but begins to help clean the den out. Leafstar notes that Bouncefire does not have the physical characteristics that SkyClan descendants have: long legs and hard paw pads. :The day after his vigil with his littermates, their arguing awakens the Clan as they try to decide on the best place to hunt. Sharpclaw solves the problem quickly by sending all three of them on different patrols. He later runs into Harveymoon and Macgyver as they are leaving the camp after being punished for being rude to Sharpclaw, and is astonished at the news. He is included with the patrol attacking the Twoleg. Hawkwing's Journey :Leafstar holds a Clan meeting to hold apprentice ceremonies for certain apprentices of the Clan. Bouncefire and Plumwillow line up behind their apprentices, Blossompaw and Cloudpaw. The SkyClan leader asks the mentors if their apprentices have learned all they need to know, and they reply in the affirmative. :When Echosong first reveals the prophecy about fire having burned out, at first, cats think it may have something to do with Bouncefire or Firefern. Later, after the first mission to find the other Clans, the ginger tom comments that they can't trust kittypets. He announces that he trusts Darktail, and Leafstar agrees. In future Clan meetings, he continues to defend the white cat's place in SkyClan. :Bouncefire leads a patrol consisting of Hawkwing, Nettlesplash, Pebblepaw, and Sandynose. The ginger tom leads the cats to SkyClan's border, and past the area where the fire had started. Bouncefire comments that luckily there's nothing to report, but as they draw closer, Hawkwing sees Darktail behaving oddly. The dark gray warrior tells the ginger tom that he'll catch up with him in a moment, and the latter nods in acknowledgement. :During the battle against the rogues, Hawkwing almost swipes at Bouncefire, but realizes he's a Clanmate and retracts. The two warriors spring forward together, with Darktail next to Bouncefire. As soon as Hawkwing begins to feel optimistic about the fight, Darktail suddenly turns and sinks his teeth into Bouncefire's neck, resulting in a fatal wound. Shocked, Hawkwing can only stare at Bouncefire on the ground, as the ginger cat's body makes one final twitch before becoming as still as stone. Hawkwing questions Darktail and why he would attack Bouncefire, but is met with no reply as the white rogue stands over Bouncefire's body in victory. In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''The Rescue :When Leafstar, Echosong, and Billystorm come back to camp after collecting herbs, Bouncefire and two other warriors are seen searching for their apprentices, as well as Plumwillow and Nettlesplash. They spot the young cats coming into the gorge, and when they come to where the warriors are, Bouncefire demands to know why they disappeared then came back with mangled fresh-kill. Nettlesplash apologizes that they got a little carried away when they caught it, and Bouncefire orders them to wash the pigeon scent off in the pool, before attracting foxes. :Later, after Leafstar is captured inside the Twoleg nest, Bouncefire is on the patrol that attempt to save her but are unsuccessful. Beyond the Code :Bouncefire and Rockshade approach Ebonyclaw, Harveymoon, and Billystorm, who are lying together in the shade. Rockshade starts an argument with the daylight-warriors, and Bouncefire backs him up, betting that two Clan-born warriors could live on the food one daylight-warrior gobbles down every day. Harveymoon retorts scornfully that he did not realize his eating habits upset him so much, and he threatens to never return to the gorge. Bouncefire says that would suit him just fine. Harveymoon retaliates asking what kind of name Bouncefire is, anyway, and Bouncefire replies that it was a better name than Harveymoon's. Bouncefire backs down when Leafstar stops the argument. That night, Bouncefire is seen when Sharpclaw assigns hunting patrols. Bouncefire also appears during the Gathering, where he happily talks to other SkyClan cats. In the ''Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell :Bouncefire is part of a patrol that meets Ravenpaw, Barley, Riley, and Bella second. He bounds beside Plumwillow, hackles rising as he orders them to get out. Echosong snaps at them, saying to stop and those cats mean no harm. Bouncefire murmurs they don’t know that but stays back as he watches Echosong. The medicine cat leads Ravenpaw and his group to SkyClan with Bouncefire hissing under his breath as they pass. Later, Sharpclaw, Bouncefire, and his apprentice, Blossompaw, are getting sticks in the woods and send Bella to join them. Trivia Mistakes *He is mistakenly shown to have a white underbelly in ''Beyond the Code. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Clovertail: Father: :Unnamed tom: Brother: :Rockshade: Sister: :Tinycloud: Half-Brother: :Sandynose: Half-Sisters: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: :Sunnykit: :Pigeonkit: Nephews: :Parsleyseed: :Quailkit: Half-Nieces: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Reedpaw: Half-Nephews: :Fidgetpaw: :Finpaw: :Dewpaw: Grandnieces: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Hoppelfeuerru:Скоросветfr:Nuage de Pucefi:Pompputassunl:Bliksempootpl:Odbity Ogień Category:Males Category:SkyClan cats Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Minor characters Category:Mentors Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Deceased characters